


Put a Collar On It

by Roxie Ann (pluvial_poetry)



Category: South Park
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvial_poetry/pseuds/Roxie%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle wants Stan to wear a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Collar On It

It's an afternoon like any other day; Stan in his room fucking around on his laptop, waiting for Kyle to come over and hang out. Stan doesn't even look up when Kyle stomps into the room, because that's part of the routine. Kyle will kick off his sneakers next, and flop down on Stan's bed to start his homework. Most of the time he complains about how dirty Stan's sheets are, which Stan doesn't take personally because if they stink it's partly Kyle's fault too, and also he's admitted to Stan before that he likes the way Stan's sheets smell like him, like the two of them together.

Kyle doesn't do any of that today though. He comes up to Stan's desk, drops some kind of jewelry box on it, standing in front of Stan and staring down at him, his arms folded defensively over his chest.

"It's not my birthday," Stan says stupidly after a clumsy pause, reaching out for the box. Like Kyle doesn't know exactly when his birthday is, like Kyle hadn't spent months planning and saving up his allowance for Stan's seventeenth. They told their parents that they were going to a concert in Denver. They ended up just going to a hotel and fooling around for five hours. It was pretty much the best birthday ever.

Kyle is kind of rolling his eyes at him now, but that doesn't bother Stan. Now that he's looking at Kyle, he notices that he's gone a little tense around the mouth, the way he gets when he's nervous about something. The kind of look that makes Stan want to hug him, let him know that everything will be alright. "I know that. It's not for you. It's for _us_ ," Kyle says, weirdly stressing the word "us", jerking his head to the right awkwardly.

Stan looks over but he doesn't think he's seeing what Kyle apparently wants him to see. There's just his bed over there, same as always, the sheets kicked messily down to the bottom of the mattress, the pillows shaped for his head.

"It's for us," Kyle hisses again before Stan can ask what the hell Kyle is talking about. Kyle's eyes twitch over to Stan's open bedroom door. Stan can hear his mother moving around in the kitchen below them and Kyle must hear it too because he leans in closer and lowers his voice so she can't listen in on them. "For when we're in bed."

Stan's eyes go wide.

"What?" Kyle asks, jerking back with a frown, like he says things like that all the time and it's just Stan's reaction that's off.

"I'm just, like, imagining you buying sex toys off of Ebay or something with your mom's credit cards," Stan says confusedly. He's also kind of wondering whether he should worry about the fact that they've only been having sex for seven months and Kyle is already trying to spice it up.

"Dude, sick, like that'd be sanitary," Kyle says, crinkling his nose. "I got it at a store. It's a --" Kyle clears his throat, looking over his shoulder at the doorway again, his cheeks flushing as he continues. "It's a collar." He's looking at Stan pointedly, like he's willing Stan to just get what he's saying so he doesn't have to explain.

And Stan does get it. Sort of. "You want me to wear a collar," he says, struggling not to make it a question.

Kyle tugs at the ear flaps of his hat, and swallows hard, looking at Stan determinedly. "Yeah."

Stan hesitates slightly, the box in his hands. He doesn't know what he's expecting, what kind of collar he could imagine Kyle wanting him to wear now that he knows Kyle wants him to wear one at all. Maybe chains or spikes or something. But when he opens the box it's just a regular dog collar, made of thick black leather. And no, maybe he doesn't get it at all. "Dude, why?"

Kyle huffs; he's getting annoyed. "I don't know--," he starts, but he gives in easy enough when Stan shoots him a disbelieving look. "It's so, like, I know that you're mine, okay?"

It's more than okay, it's awesome, and Stan smiles because he feels the same way. It's sucked that they've had to keep the fact that they're gay together a secret, but they both decided that it would suck worse if they told anyone because then their parents would never let them be alone. So if the collar is going to make up for that a little, then it's worth Stan giving it a try for Kyle.

Kyle's face when Stan settles the collar into place at the base of his neck is priceless. Stan feels like an idiot though; it reminds him of when he went through that Goth phase as a kid, and that's not exactly a proud moment in Stan's history. 

"Stan... Stan," Kyle whispers, licking his lips. He must be turned on, his mouth always goes dry when he's turned on. Stan can't help it, he gets a little hard too. Now he's thinking about Kyle buying this for him, how Kyle must have been thinking about the two of them and the collar in bed in the middle of some pet store, wanting Stan to fuck him. "You look so good like that."

Stan fingers the collar. It's not as embarrassing now, but still, "I feel like a tool."

"Stan, you look so hot. Seriously," Kyle says, stumbling forward, climbing into Stan's lap, squirming a little against Stan's dick. He has that look on his face like he wants Stan to kiss him. Stan loves that look.

Stan wraps his arms around him, probably holding him too tight, but Kyle doesn't complain, resting his head on Stan's shoulder, his lips against the collar. And even if the collar is just some fantasy thing that Kyle gets off on, Stan still wants him to know, "I'd wear it all the time if you wanted me to. But dude, it's a piece of leather, and I'm yours whether I'm wearing it or not, Kyle, okay?"

Kyle's smiling, Stan can feel it against his neck. That's really what Stan waits for, every day. Those moments when he knows that he makes Kyle happy. And Kyle says, "Yeah, dude, I know."


End file.
